wispsfandomcom-20200213-history
Green Hover
The Green Hover, also known as the Hover form, is a transformation used by Sonic the Hedgehog in the Wii version of Sonic Colors. It is the Color Power Sonic gains when absorbing a Green Wisp and its Hyper-go-on. While in this form, Sonic turns himself into a flying hovercraft. As the Green Hover, Sonic's entire body turns into a large version of his own head, which is arguably not much larger than Sonic's full height, that is covered entirely in a green skin. However, the version of Sonic's head that he turns into has nearly no facial features, such as Sonic's muzzle, ear canals or nose, except for his eyes, which have lost their pupils and have turned yellow. Also, the lowers quills on the sides of the Green Hover's head and the middle quills on its back gain small green-glowing rings surrounding them on the ends As the Green Hover, Sonic gains the power of levitation, allowing him to fly leisurely through midair and reach higher areas. He is also able to perform a version of the Light Speed Dash, called the "Ring Dash", that allows him to travel along a trail of Rings at high speed. The Green Hover's foremost weakness is that this form can only be maintained for a few moments before Sonic will revert back to normal, and requires more Hyper-go-on from Green Wisps to be maintained. Also, the Green Hover cannot move very fast on its own. The Green Hover can first be used in Starlight Carnival Act 5. The player can only use the Green Hover while Sonic is in possession of a Green Wisp. Transforming into the Green Hover will cause the Wisp Gauge to start depleting, and once it runs out, Sonic will revert back to normal. To stay airborne and/or ascend as the Green Hover, the player has to keep pressing/holding down the hover button, or the Green Hover will begin to descend. To perform the Ring Dash, the player has to be next to a trail of Rings. When performing the Ring Dash, the Green Hover cannot be interrupted, and will continue down the Ring trail until it reaches the end. Should there be a break in the Ring trails that has been created by the player, however, the Green Hover will stop at the break, and the player has to engage the Ring Dash again at the end of the break to resume the Ring Dash. There is also the chance that the Green Hover can accidently use the Ring Dash on another trail of Ring nearby the intented trail of Rings. While as the Green Hover, the player cannot lose a life due to damage. Hitting damaging obstacles or being attacked by enemies will still cause the player to lose Rings, but Sonic cannot be killed due to damage from obstacles or enemies and cannot lose a life while as the Green Hover, even if the player does not have any Rings at all. In the 2 Player mode in Eggman's Sonic Simulator, two players are able to combine the Green Hover transformation with other Color Powers, by activating the Green Hover and the other Color Power at the same time when they are within a certain distance, to create a new Color Power: Green Hover + Green Hover: Creates a beam of white light between the two player which can be used it to knockout enemies when they come in contact with it. Green Hover + Yellow Drill: A Yellow Drill that can drill through air as well as it can in water, while attracting nearby Rings. Category:Color Powers Category:Sonic Colors Category:Sonic Lost World